Transformers:The Lost Species
by Carly1580
Summary: Georgia Flynn is just your everyday 16 year old. At least that's what everybody else thought. Suddenly, her whole life is changing in front of her eyes. Is this change for the better? Or will it crash down eventually? ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: Lost and Found

**Transformers Fanfiction: The Lost Species**

 **Chapter 1: Lost and Found**

* * *

Hi, my name is Georgia Flynn, and this is my story of how my life changed forever.

Before I start, I would like to say that I'm not human. I am half human half wolf. So yes, if you're asking, I'm a werewolf. My species is almost extinct. About a week ago, the werewolf hunters found our refuge and killed us all. All of us except me. I am only sixteen, so I'm not allowed to live on my own.

My parents and I were hiding there when they attacked. They found out that the hunters were coming and told me to hide. I hid for what felt like forever. When I thought they were gone, I went out and saw that everyone was gone. It was just me. I then ran to my house to see if my parents were there. They weren't. I immediately felt dizzy and fell to the ground. I cried for a long time until I had the confidence to pack my things.

I grabbed my phone, headphones, my stuffed animals from when I was little, and some clothes. I put everything into a bag and looked around the destroyed home. Everything was knocked over and there were bullet holes in the walls. Nothing was the way it used to be.

The hunters came in cars and took everyone away in them. I never wanted to get in a car again.

This refuge was the last place that housed werewolves in hiding. Now, I was the last remaining werewolf known alive. The werewolf race was like the human race. We looked the same, talked the same, but humans couldn't transform into wolves.

I looked like any other human, just like the rest of our kind. Although, you can tell werewolves apart from humans by their attitude, energy, and werewolves had a distinct marking on their upper arm. The marking looked like a wolf. Most werewolves had two different colored eyes. I had one brown eye and one blue eye. I had long, dark brown hair that I usually wore up and I was a skinny girl.

I transformed into my wolf form and walked out of the house with my bag in my mouth. My wolf form was a snowy white wolf. I was about to walk out of the hidden town when I heard wheels screeching and car doors slam. I perked up my ears and looked at the cars. It looked like the government. I quickly dropped the bag and backed up into the house and looked through the window at them.

The men carried guns and had on military outfits. They searched around and went into every house.

" **Captain, there is nothing here."** one of the soldiers said.

" **Wait."** the captain said, **"You didn't check those houses at the back."** He pointed to the three houses in the back of the refuge.

I started to freak out. **"They are going to find me and kill me! I must get out of here."** I thought. I then realized that my bag was outside. I slowly crept over to the door and grabbed the bag in my mouth and pulled it in.

" **Sir,"** one of the soldiers said, **"we have movement in one of the houses."**

" **Thank you, Epps."** The captain said, **"Men, go investigate."**

I looked around for a place to hide. There was nothing, just all debris and knocked over furniture. I realized my only option was to run. I gathered up my courage and ran out of the house as fast as I could.

" **There!"** The captain said, **"Shoot her with the tranquilizer dart!"**

I didn't get far until I heard a bang and felt a sharp pain in my back leg. I fell to the ground and transformed into a human without knowing. I groaned with pain and pulled out the dart. I flipped over to my back and stared at the sky. I clutched my bag and lifted my head to look around. The men were slowly walking towards me. I let out a low growl and tried to get up. I stood up and tried to take a step but fell.

" **Ironhide, can you please grab her, so she doesn't hurt herself."** The captain said.

I heard clanking of metal and then big, heavy footsteps. I sat up sleepily and propped myself up on my elbows. There in front of me was a giant metal robot. At least twenty-five feet tall. **"Oh my god!"** It walked slowly towards me and I growled loudly.

" **Get away from me!"** I screamed. I inched backwards and then felt cold metal grab me. I was in black yoga pants and a crop top, so I was cold. **"Let me go!"** I squirmed and tried to hit the robot, but soon I felt weak. **"Let go of me..."** I said quietly. I felt my body start to go limp and soon, I was asleep.

* * *

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews, I would love to hear from you!**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Home?

**Transformers: The Lost Species**

 **Chapter 2: A new home?**

* * *

 **Tuesday, October 3**

 **Time unknown**

I woke up tied up in the back of a car. I was still a little groggy from the dart. I sat up and looked around, there was nobody else in the car. My bag was next to me, thank god. I tried to transform, but I was still too weak.

" **Whe- where am I?"** I said quietly. I tried to open the door with my tied-up hands, but then I heard a voice.

" **Oh. You're awake."** A voice from the car said, **"You've been asleep for an hour."**

I stared at the car and realized that the car was taking her like the cars took her parents and friends. **"Can you let me out please?"** I said hoping the 'talking car' would.

" **No can-do little girl. Captain ordered me to take you back to base."**

" **Back to base? What are they going to do to me?"**

" **Eh, nothing major. Just an examination. Oh, let me introduce myself. My name is Ironhide. I am an autobot."**

Georgia looked down then out the window. They were in the middle of nowhere.

" **I... My name is Georgia."**

" **Mhm."** Ironhide said.

Suddenly, the car came to a stop and the door opened. A man in a suit walked over. **"Hello. My name is Lennox. We have taken you to our military base because we have gotten information that you are the last surviving werewolf. You are considered a threat to the human civilians and need to be kept a close eye on."** Lennox grabbed Georgia's arm and pulled me out of the car. **"What's your name?"**

She narrowed her eyes and looked around. **"Georgia."** She said quietly. **"First of all, how am I considered a threat? I'm not even eighteen yet! My whole species was just killed, and now you expect me to stay under military eyes? I have to find my family."**

Georgia turned around and looked at the black truck. When she was about to look away, it transformed and got down on her level. She backed up and stared at his glowing blue eyes. **"You're safer here under our protection then out there where people could hunt you down and end your species forever."**

Georgia was scared. The truck just transformed into a giant metal robot. **"Uh. Are they going to hurt me?"** Georgia said.

Lennox looked at Ironhide, then at the other robots that were walking over to us. Georgia hadn't noticed them until now. **"Hah!"** Lennox laughed, **"Of course not, they're big softies."**

One of the robots spoke up. **"My name is Optimus Prime. This is Ratchet and Bumblebee. We will protect you. You must already know Ironhide."** The tallest robot said.

Georgia looked at the robots, **"Yea, sure. Like I'm going to believe that."** Georgia muttered under her breath.

Lennox waved the robots away and grabbed Georgia's arm. **"I'm taking you to your room."**

Georgia followed behind him, **"Can you take these handcuffs off please?"**

Lennox turned around and frowned, **"I told them not to put them on you!"** Lennox took off the handcuffs.

" **Thanks."** They kept walking. Once they arrived at her room, she put her bag down. Lennox seemed like an ok guy. Other than the fact that they kidnapped her.

" **I'll show you around the base."** He led her out and showed her around.

 **Tuesday, October 3**

 **6:30 PM**

Georgia sat on her bed looking at her phone. She had changed into a sweatshirt. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She got up and opened it. **"Oh, hi Lennox.** _"_ Georgia muttered.

" **Come, it's time for your health examination."** He grabbed her hand and led her to the exam room.

The room was very large. It had a very tall roof. Lennox gestured for her to sit down, so she did. Suddenly, she heard very loud, metal footsteps. She looked up and towering over her, she saw a giant robot. She sunk down in her chair. **"It's ok, Georgia. Ratchet is going to give you a quick exam so that we can learn a little bit more about your species."** Ratchet picked her up and scanned over her.

" **Hmm."** Ratchet said, **"A teenage female werewolf. Interesting..."** He lifted her arm and saw the wolf marking. **"What's this?"**

She pulled her arm away. **"That's the werewolf marking. It's how you can tell werewolves apart from humans."** Ratchet looked her over one more time then put her down on the ground. Ratchet turned to Georgia and Lennox, then got down on their level. **"So, Georgia here is the last remaining female werewolf. So, we have to protect her as much as we can."** He turned around and showed an image of Georgia's body. It had stats of her strength, speed, and stamina in human form vs wolf form. **"We still have yet to test her other stats. We can do that tomorrow."** Ratchet walked out of the room and to the other autobots.

Lennox led her back to her room then walked away. Georgia flopped down on her bed. She turned around and noticed a window in her room. She walked up to it and looked through it. The view led to the autobots hanger. She watched as Ratchet called all the other autobots over to him and pulled of the chart that he had showed her and Lennox earlier. He seemed to be telling them about the information that he had collected about her species.

Georgia sighed and walked back to her bed. She pulled out her phone and looked at it for a little. Later, she got up to take a shower. When she got out, she changed into the pajamas that she had packed. She flopped down on her bed and got under the covers. She tossed and turned until she finally fell asleep.

 **Wednesday, October 4**

 **Time unknown**

Georgia woke up in a strange bedroom. It looked familiar. Around her looked like her room in the refuge. She heard whining and looked down. Next to her was a dog. She switched on the light and patted the dog on the head. The dog was a pure black and white Siberian Husky.

A minute later, her parents came rushing in the bedroom. **"Georgia! Run, hide!"** Her dads voice said. Her parents kissed her head and told her to run one final time. She was confused but she listened to them. She looked around for the dog, but she wasn't there. **"Mom, where's Shelby?"** Georgia said, but her parents were already gone.

Georgia ran out of the house and hid in the forest, keeping the refuge in view. Suddenly, huge black cars came and took everyone. She watched helplessly as they took everyone except her. She looked around for Shelby, but she couldn't find her.

 **Wednesday, October 4**

 **4:00 AM**

Georgia shot up in bed and immediately started crying. She had just had a flashback from yesterday. Georgia realized that she needed to find Shelby. She looked at her alarm clock then at the window by her bed. She slowly got up and switched on the light. She walked over to the closet and put on sweat pants and a T-shirt. It was October, but she didn't care about the cold. She needed to find Shelby before she died.

Georgia looked out of the window and saw that the cars were there. **"Crap"** Georgia thought. She crept over to the door and looked through it. There were guards walking around the halls. She realized that the window was the best option. She quietly opened it and slipped out. She sat on the window sill and looked down. It was a long drop, but she would survive. Georgia took a deep breath and jumped down. She landed with a thud, then she heard her bedroom door swing open.

Georgia heard people talking in her bedroom and then heard radios crackling. **"Lennox, the girl has escaped."** Georgia transformed into her wolf form and ran through the autobot hanger and out of the doors. She looked around and then sniffed the ground. She picked up Shelby's scent and ran towards it. After a little bit of running, she came to a big fence. She looked for a way around it but couldn't find one. So, she started to dig under it. Once under the fence, she ran as fast as she could.

Once she was about halfway across the field, she heard heavy footsteps behind her. She took a quick glance behind her and saw all the autobots running after her.


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Shelby

**Transformers: The Lost Species**

 **Chapter 3: Finding Shelby**

* * *

 **Wednesday, October 4**

 **4:00 AM**

Georgia stopped and looked at the robots for a second, then she turned around and propelled her body forward at full speed.

" **Georgia!"** She heard a robot say, but she didn't turn around. **"Stop! It's too dangerous for you."** Georgia kept running. She was getting closer and closer to the woods, but the autobots were catching up to her. She was out of breath now, but she kept going. She heard them talking to each other as they ran after her, **"We can't let her get into the woods! We'll lose her."** Georgia grew tired and slowed down. She turned around, the robots were getting closer and closer to her. She took a deep breath and ran at full speed towards the woods. She was in so much pain, but she didn't care, she had to find Shelby.

Georgia was almost at the woods when she saw metal hands trying to grab her. She dodged them and ran faster. She felt herself being lifted into the air by a hand. **"Stop! Put me down!"** She panted heavily and then she bit the robot's hand. **"Ow!"** The robot dropped her, and she transformed into human form. She groaned with pain and coughed. She gathered herself and ran full speed into the woods.

Georgia sat behind a tree and caught her breath. She needed to get out of there before the robots came looking for her. She transformed into her wolf form and sniffed the ground for Shelby's scent. She caught onto it and ran towards the scent.

 **Wednesday, October 4**

 **6:30 AM**

After about two hours of running, Shelby's scent finally got closer. Georgia transformed into her human form and breathed a sigh of relief. Shelby was close, really close. **"Shelby!"** Georgia screamed **, "Shelby, where are you?"** Georgia heard a bark then heard leaves crunching. Out from the bushes, jumped Shelby. **"Shelby! I'm so sorry I left you."** Shelby licked Georgia's face and barked. Georgia hugged her.

Georgia transformed into her wolf form and ran off, Shelby followed. Georgia and Shelby ran towards the military base.

Once they reached the edge of the woods, she saw all the autobots shining lights through the forest. She took a deep breath and transformed into a human. She grabbed Shelby's collar and led her out into the fields. Optimus saw her and Shelby first. He ran over and grabbed her. He brought her close to his face. **"Georgia, you're in big trouble with Lennox you know. Where did you run off to anyway?"** Shelby barked, and Optimus looked down at her. **"Optimus, I ran off to look for my dog, Shelby. Now can you put me down?"** Optimus looked down at the Husky and put Georgia down.

" **Georgia, go back to the base and go straight to your room."** Georgia sighed and looked at Shelby. **"Race back girl?"** Shelby barked, and Georgia transformed and ran back to the base as fast as she could.

Once they got to the fence, Georgia went under first then Shelby. She transformed into a human and walked back to her room with Shelby's collar in her hand.

 **Wednesday, October 4**

 **8:00 AM**

Georgia sat on her bed and looked on her phone until she heard a knock on the door. She got up and walked to the door. It swung open without her even saying come in. It was Lennox, and he looked pissed. **"Georgia! You can't just run off like that, our mission is to protect you and we can't do that if you're gone."** Lennox barked. **"Well,"** Georgia said, " **I'm sixteen and I think that I should have freedom to go out of the base sometimes."** Lennox stared at her for a good while.

" **You could get hurt or-"**

" **Since when do you care about my wellbeing, Lennox? You kidnapped me for-god's sake!"**

Lennox sighed and looked out the window to the autobots hanger. **"I suppose we could make a compromise about your outside life."** Georgia smiled and hugged Lennox. He froze for a second then wrapped his arms around her. Lennox got up and walked out of the room. Georgia was about to walk out of her room when she heard a knock at her window. She turned around and it was Ratchet. **"Yeah?"** Georgia said. **"Can you meet me in the exam room? I need to do more tests on you."** Georgia rolled her eyes, **"I am not a test subject you know."** She turned around and walked out of the room.

When Georgia arrived in the room, Ratchet was waiting. **"Finally, you fleshlings are so slow."** He gestured over to a treadmill, **"Transform into a wolf and get on it."** Georgia sighed and got onto the treadmill. She started walking on it then she started running when it got faster. **"Fascinating,"** Ratchet said, **"keep running until you can't anymore."** Georgia ran for another thirty minutes until she got tired and got off. She transformed and tried to catch her breath.

Georgia sat down and drank some water. Ratchet made her run again but in her human form. **"When...does...this end?"** Georgia stuttered. **"Just one more test, a test of strength."** She sighed, **"Is this really necessary?"** Georgia muttered. Ratchet turned to her and got down on his knees.

" **We need to learn more about your species, and werewolves are supposed to be stronger than normal human beings. So yes, this is necessary."**

Georgia sighed, **"What do I have to do?"**

Ratchet pointed over to a boulder, **"Try to lift that."**

Georgia walked over to it and grabbed it. **"Here goes nothing."** She lifted it up and held it up. Then she put it down and sat down. **"Ugh, that hurt."**

" **Looks like you could use a little bit of training to get stronger."** He looked at her. **"You can go back to your room now, Georgia."** Georgia smiled and walked back to her room.

 **Wednesday, October 4**

 **6:00 PM**

Georgia sat on her bed with Shelby next to her. She gave Shelby a quick kiss and walked out of the door. She walked through the halls and into the dinner hall to grab something to eat. They were serving spaghetti and meatballs. Georgia grabbed some and sat down at a picnic table to eat. Lennox came and sat next to her. **"I heard about your tests with Ratchet today. He told me he wants to help you get stronger and faster."**

Georgia looked up, **"Yea."** she took one last bite and got up to put her bowl away. **"Night Lennox."** She walked back to her room.

Once she was back in her room, she went to take a shower. She changed into a tank top and shorts and flopped on her bed. She stuck her face into her pillow and then sat up and started to pet Shelby. Shelby sat up and licked her face, and Georgia hugged her. **"Why did this happen? Why am I here?"** Georgia barked, **"I just want to live a normal teenage life."** Georgia got under the covers and stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 **Thursday, October 5**

 **6:30 AM**

Georgia woke up and yawned. She got out of bed and filled up Shelby's food and water bowls that they gave her. Georgia brushed her hair and put it up in a high pony tail. She walked out of her room to go get breakfast.

She grabbed a plate of pancakes and started to eat. It was very odd being the only female in this place. Lennox saw her and smiled softly and walked over. Georgia smiled back to him. **"So, can I make you a deal?"** Georgia looked up, " **What kind of deal."** She said.

" **Well I understand you're eager to get out and I can let you."**

Georgia shot up out of her seat, **"Really! Thank you so much!"**

" **Under an autobot's watch."**

Georgia frowned, **"Lennox, I'm sixteen. I don't need witness protection."**

" **I understand you're highly capable of taking care of yourself, but you're the last of your kind and the enemies could get a hold of you. It's safer this way, trust me."**

Georgia sighed, **"Fine. Where can I go?"**

" **Umm, nowhere major. Just around the outskirts of the town, just until we know that you can be trusted. You can go out today at three pm. Bumblebee will be waiting for you there."**

Georgia thanked him and walked back to her room.

 **Thursday, October 5**

 **2:50 PM**

Georgia put on some skinny jeans and a sweatshirt. She gave Shelby a quick kiss and ran out of the room and to the hanger. She was so eager to burn energy, she'd been cooped up for a long time. Once she arrived, the yellow Camaro was waiting for her. She smiled and ran up to it. Bumblebee transformed into a robot and gestured for her to go first. She transformed into a wolf and ran out of the gate with Bumblebee just behind her. She stopped in the middle of the field, **"Where are we going?"** Bumblebee transformed into a car and came up beside her. **"Follow me."** Bee said. He quickly sped off and she propelled herself full speed after him.

It felt so good to be able to stretch her legs after a while. She followed Bee until they were a couple of miles away from the base. She was still running, but she was getting tired. A couple minutes later Bee stopped at the edge of a forest and transformed. **"There is a river a couple of steps into the forest, go get some, I'll wait here."** He said in four different voices. Georgia transformed into a human and walked into the forest. She got a little water and then started to walk out of the forest.

" **So, Bee. Whe-"** She looked around and bee wasn't there.

* * *

 **Dun Dun Duuuuuuun! What happened to Bee? Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Captured

**Transformers: The Lost Species**

 **Chapter 4: Captured**

* * *

 **Thursday, October 5**

 **3:45 PM**

" **Bee... Where are you?"** Georgia said. She looked around the edge of the woods but didn't see any sign of Bee. Georgia thought he must have just already headed back to base. She sighed and was about to transform when a large, metal hand grabbed her and flung her into the forest and against a tree. She groaned in pain and sat up. Her legs were bleeding from the fall. Her whole body felt like it was on fire.

She gathered the strength to prop herself up on her elbows. She turned to her right and two robots were fighting. It looked like Bumblebee and some other robot she didn't recognize. Bee turned to her and told her to run. She got up and started to run. She was in so much pain, but it didn't matter. She was almost to the edge of the forest when she felt herself getting flung in the air again. She hit a tree and fell to the ground again. She screamed in pain and layed on her back.

Just then a big gray robot landed in front of her. **"Going somewhere?"** He said. She tried to get up, but the giant robot grabbed her. He then transformed into a plane and flew off with her. **"Stop! Let me out!"** Georgia screamed. The robot didn't respond. She looked around then at her torn up body. She was covered in blood and dirt.

She tried to move, but she was in so much pain. Suddenly, the plane transformed back into a robot and she was falling. She started to scream but then the same robot caught her. She was breathing heavily, and she tried to get free of his grasp, but it was no use.

Soon after, she heard another robots' footsteps. She looked to her left, and there was another robot towering over her. She sighed and then felt herself being thrown up to the other one. She looked straight into his red optics and shrunk back onto his hand. **"Starscream, I told you not to hurt her much! Look what you did."** The large robot turned back to her and scanned over her body. **"Tiny little thing, aren't you?"** He added.

" **Ah, I am being so rude to our newest guest! My name is Megatron, leader of the decepticons. This is Starscream."**

Georgia stared at him. **"I... Umm..."** She stuttered. **"Georgia."**

Megatron looked at Starscream, then back at her. **"Now, I understand that you are the last remaining werewolf known. So that makes you very valuable to us."** Megatron said. He turned to Starscream, **"Chain her up, but don't hurt her. She's too valuable"** Megatron handed her to Starscream and then he walked off with her.

He had put metal chains on her arms and legs, pinning her to the wall. She groaned. Georgia had bruises everywhere on her body. Georgia needed to get out of there, but she was too weak. She needed to rest to get her strength back before she even had a fighting chance. Georgia didn't even know where she was. She was in some weird metal place with really high ceilings, even for the robots.

The autobots wouldn't harm her she didn't think. Then why would someone do this to her? Were these robots bad or something?

Georgia wondered if Bumblebee was ok. She had hoped that he had warned the others to come after her. She started to look around for ways to get out, but there was none that she could see. She was practically drained of her energy, from running and being tossed around.

Just then, she heard footsteps walking towards her. It was Megatron. His huge figure towered over her until he bent down to get a closer look at her. **"Comfortable?"** Megatron chuckled. Georgia glared at him then looked down. Megatron grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. **"Don't try to escape, it's no use in a state like yours."** Megatron turned and started to walk away. **"Why are you doing this?"** Georgia barked, **"Just let me go."**

Megatron stopped and turned around to face Georgia. **"Because you are with the autobots. They will come after you, I'm sure of it, and when they do, we'll capture them too. Also, you're the last of a species that double crossed us."** He turned and walked away.

Georgia looked down. Her species double crossed the transformers? She needed to get out of here. She needed to rest. Georgia closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 **Date: Unknown**

 **Time: Unknown**

Georgia woke up and Megatron and Starscream were looking over her and poking her with things. **"Umm... What are you doing?"** She muttered.

" **Tests,"** Starscream said.

After about another ten minutes of that, they left her alone. Now was her chance to escape. She gathered all her strength and took a deep breath. **"Now or never."** She whispered. Georgia pulled as hard as she could on the chains and got her right arm free. She started to grab her left arm chain and pulled it off. Georgia then took off the chains attached to her legs and fell to the ground with a thud.

She got up and was about to run when she heard footsteps coming her way. She gasped and quickly ran behind a pillar. **"She's gone!"** Megatron yelled. He started to look around, **"Starscream, search the ship. She can't've gone far."** Georgia heard their footsteps echo through the dimly lit 'prison.' She breathed a sigh of relief and started to walk around to look for an exit.

Georgia was walking carefully when she saw the information they were looking for in her. She examined it and she saw something she wasn't expecting...

What she saw in the information was that she was an alien from a planet called Wolfaria. Her planet was allied with the planet Cybertron for eons, until the wolves betrayed them for an unknown reason. She looked around in the information and saw one more thing... All the werewolves on their planet had one unique power. Hers was unknown...

Georgia stared at the information for a good while until she heard footsteps again. She turned around and started to run for a hiding spot. Starscream walked past her with a gun in hand. She leaned her back against the pillar and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Goergia had to get out of there, and fast.

Just then, there was an explosion. She heard gunshots and a lot more footsteps.

" **Georgia!"** Someone called out to her. She looked around and saw nobody. She sighed and tried to run, but a big, metal hand grabbed her and lifted her into the air. She screamed and then was shushed by... Optimus? **"Oh my god! You found me!"** Georgia said.

 **"Shhh! Be quiet, we must leave."** Optimus whispered. Georgia nodded and stayed quiet. Optimus radioed for the autobots to fall back and meet them outside. He ran with her in his hand out of the 'prison.'

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! If you want, you can leave ideas and I might use them!**


	5. Chapter 5: Betrayed

**Transformers: The Lost Species**

 **Chapter 5: Betrayed**

* * *

 **Date: Unknown**

 **Time: Unknown**

Optimus ran out of the 'prison' with Georgia in his hand. Navigating seemed to be no problem to him, but if it was her, they would be there forever. They had to dodge bullets and falling rubble, but eventually they reached the exit. Once they exited, all the other autobots followed them. Apparently, Lennox had radioed for them to come back to base.

Once back at the base, Lennox ran up to Georgia and hugged her. Georgia didn't hug back because she was so shocked. **"Are you ok? Are you hurt?"** Lennox asked. Georgia looked at him, **"I'm fine."** Georgia said, **"Just a little but bruised and sore."** Georgia smiled at him and walked to her room.

She opened the door to her room and walked in. Shelby was laying on her bed. She lifted her head up and looked at Georgia, then she started wagging her tail. Georgia walked over to her and hugged her. **"Hey girl. How about we go on a walk later?"** Shelby licked her face. **"I'll take that as a yes."** Georgia walked into the bathroom and took a shower. When she got out, she changed into skinny jeans and a tank top. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and grabbed Shelby's leash. They both walked out of the door and out into the halls. Shelby technically wasn't allowed to be outside her room unless if on a leash. Georgia took her on a quick walk around the base and then took her back inside her room.

 **Thursday, October 5**

 **9:00 PM**

Georgia flopped down on her bed and started to read a little bit of a book she found around the base. Just then, Lennox walked into her room with something in his hand. It looked like some sort of choker necklace. **"I got you this necklace. You just looked like you could use something to cheer you up."** He gave it to her and she put it on. The design on it was a little wolf. It looked just like the symbol on her arm.

" **Thank you, Lennox."** Georgia said.

Lennox smiled and walked out of her room. She could hear him talking with some other guys about something, but she couldn't hear what. She sighed and looked at the necklace in the mirror. It was very pretty. She looked at it in the mirror for a while. It reminded her of her parents in a way. Georgia looked out of her window and saw the autobots training with the soldiers. She watched them for a bit then went and sat on her bed. Shelby came up and curled up next to her. Georgia smiled and patted her. She got up, then she went to take a shower. When she got out, she changed into her pajamas and curled up in bed. She stared up at the ceiling wondering if her life would ever be normal again. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 **Friday, October 6**

 **7:30 AM**

Georgia woke up and yawned. Shelby was laying at the foot of her bed still sleeping. She got up and walked to the bathroom. Her hair was a mess. She quickly changed into black yoga pants and a t-shirt. She pulled her hair up into a high pony tail and walked out of the bathroom. Shelby was waiting for her with a leash in her mouth. Georgia smiled and grabbed it, then she slipped on a hoodie. They walked out of the door.

When they got back, Lennox was waiting outside of the door. She smiled and let Shelby into the room. She turned to Lennox and looked at him. He looked kind of sad. **"Lennox, what's wrong?"** Lennox looked at her and smiled what looked like a forced smile. He cleared his throat, **"We need to talk to you in another room."** He said. Lennox walked away, and Georgia followed. They came to another room and Lennox closed the door behind them. Georgia looked around, there were at least ten men including Lennox in the room. Why did they want to talk? What were they going to talk about?

" **Georgia, you and the autobots are unpredictable. It seems like we have just barely scraped the surface about your species."** One of the men said.

Suddenly, she could hear the faint sound of gunshots and clanking of metal. She ignored it. It was probably just them training again.

" **I don't understand..."** Georgia said.

" **You most likely never will understand."** One guy said, **"NOW!"**

Suddenly, someone came up behind her and hit her in the head with something. She fell to the ground and looked at the men. They had their guns pointed at her. She stared at them and tried to get up. When she was almost up, the same guy hit her down. She groaned and looked at Lennox. He was in the back corner of the room watching her. **"LENNOX HELP ME!"** Georgia yelled. Lennox just stared at her and covered his mouth with his hand. She looked for a way out. There was one guy blocking the door, but if she went fast, she might make it out. Georgia gathered up all her strength and got up. She bolted to the door and punched the guy into the wall. The men started to shoot at her, but they missed. Georgia opened the door and ran.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been really busy with school and personal life. I'm still trying to get out of this writers block.**

 **Leave reviews of somethings you might want and I might put them in!**


	6. Chapter 6: Unlucky

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know it's been a while since I posted but I'll still keep trying to update as much as I can. I also kind of changed up the bold font when people speak. I felt like it didn't really look good so I took it out. If you'd like me to bring it back, tell me!**

* * *

 **Transformers: The Lost Species**

 **Chapter 6: Unlucky**

 **Friday, October 6**

 **7:30 AM**

Georgia opened the door, dodging gunshots. She slid into the wall then got up and ran as fast as she could down the corridors. She could hear footsteps of the men behind her and shouting. Soon she came to a place where the corridors met, and a lot of men were there. She gasped and looked behind her. There was a door, but it led outside. She took a deep breath and ran as fast as she could out of the doors. This was the autobot hanger, but no robots were there. Suddenly, she felt a stabbing pain in her left shoulder. She screamed and fell. She looked at her shoulder, only to find out she had been shot!

Georgia grimaced in pain and remained on all fours, still clutching her shoulder. Georgia rolled over onto her back and stared at the men as they came closer to her. "STOP! PLEASE!" Georgia yelled at them. A tear rolled down her cheek as they pointed guns at her. Suddenly, she heard very heavy footsteps and then felt a hand grab her. The autobots had come for her! She winced in pain as her injured shoulder pressed against Bumblebees hand. "Sorry, Georgia." His voice said She winced as she heard gunshots against metal. Suddenly, all the robots turned into cars and drove out of the military base.

Suddenly, Georgia was in the backseat of Bumblebees car. She lay in the back, clutching her shoulder. Blood was pouring out of the wound. She groaned in pain. "You're going to be ok, Georgia." Bumblebee said, "Ratchet can fix you up." Georgia nodded.

"Where are we going?" She managed to say.

"I... Don't know. Just anywhere away from here."

Georgia looked out of the window and saw all the autobots following. She also saw a motorcycle and a Lamborghini that she'd never seen before in the hanger. About ten minutes of driving, they came to an abandoned junkyard in the middle of the desert. There wasn't any civilization around for miles. Bee transformed and held Georgia in his hands. Ratchet walked up to her and looked her over. Fortunately, the bullet had gone all the way through. "She just needs bandages and rest. She'll be ok." Ratchet said. Luckily, there was a trailer that had a bed in it. Bumblebee put her in front of the door and she walked in and fell asleep in the bed.

 **Friday, October 6**

 **3:50 PM**

Georgia woke up and yawned. Her shoulder was all bandaged up and it was barely hurting. She got out of bed and walked out of the trailer. All the robots were standing around and talking about something she couldn't pick up. She looked up at their massive figures and walked towards them. There were two new robots standing around. One resembled a female body type and was blue and pink. She was easily ten or more feet taller than her. The other one was black and orange. That one was slightly taller than bee. "What's going on?" Georgia said to them. They turned around and looked down at her. Optimus stepped forward and gestured for the two new robots to come forward as well.

"Georgia, I would like you to meet Hot Rod and Arcee. They have been in hiding until we sent for them once the humans turned their backs on us."

Georgia waved to them both. Hot Rod stepped closer to her and bent down in front of her. "Bonjour Cheri." Georgia raised an eyebrow at him and smiled. Arcee pushed him away and waved to her. "Hello, Georgia. Nice to meet you." Georgia waved back to her. "Nice to meet you too." She looked down at her shoulder. It was all bandaged. Ratchet walked up to her and looked at her bandaging. "Georgia, it looks like your wound is almost healed. About another three days or so and you'll be fully healed. It seems like you heal faster than a normal human being." Georgia nodded.

"So, what now?" Georgia said, "Are we just going to sit around and let the humans find us?"

"No." Optimus said, "Were going to fight back." He looked down at her shoulder, "But first you need to heal. You will be trained to fight with us."

Georgia looked at him blankly. "Me? You guys are massive compared to me! Why would you think I would be able to harm one of you even the slightest bit?"

"That is why we will train you."

Georgia looked down then back at him. "Ok. I'll do it." Optimus turned back to the other bots and continued talking. She was about to walk back to the trailer when Ratchet called her name. She turned around and he gestured for her to follow him. They walked around the side of a trailer to a medical setup. "Please take your bandages off." Ratchet said before turning to read a screen. Georgia took them off and looked at the wound. It wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it would be. A normal human would still be asleep if they had a wound like hers. Ratchet examined her wound then told her to go rest.

 **Time skip: Two days**

 **Sunday, October 8**

 **8:00 AM**

Georgia yawned as she got out of bed. Two days had passed since her last examination. She was practically fully healed. Today was the day she would start her training to fight with them. She needed new clothes. All her other clothes had been left at the base. All she had was some skinny jeans, a T- shirt and a sweatshirt. She sighed and put on jeans and a T- shirt then walked out of the door. All the bots were waiting outside, staring at her. She stopped just outside the door. "Umm, what are you all doing?" Ratchet gestured for Ironhide to step up.

"Georgia, I need you to punch me in the leg as hard as you can." Ironhide said calmly. She stared at him with a surprised look on her face. "I don't want to hurt you." She said.

"Just do it."

Georgia sighed and stepped up to him. She then punched him as hard as she could, but he didn't move. She looked at him with a sympathetic look on her face. "I'm sorry! Are you ok?" He just grunted and backed away from her. Georgia cleared her throat before turning and walking back to the trailer. "I- I need to go into town to get some essentials and clothes." Optimus looked at Ratchet and brought his hand up to his temple. They seemed to be communicating or something of that sort. Finally, he turned back to her, "Ok. We will allow you to go get supplies to survive. Arcee will escort you into town." He opened his subspace and pulled out money. There was a lot! How did he get that much money?

"Thank you."

Optimus nodded, and the small group dispersed. Arcee walked up to her and transformed. "Ready to go?" Georgia nodded and got on the motorcycle. She slipped on a helmet and then they sped off down the dirt road.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm probably going to mix the Transformers movies with the animated shows a little more, so expect some more characters! Leave reviews, I would love to hear your feedback. By the way, Arcee is the one from Transformers Prime. Just wanted to clarify.**


End file.
